My soul to reap
by Samuraipsycho77
Summary: Tori always seemed a little odd to Jade west. But after she is saved by Tori from a Monster Jade leans more than she expected. With that she will be thrown into the world of Soul Reapers and hallows. and the world of love as well. Huge Jori story and A.U
1. Chapter 1

_O.K so this will be my second fic. I hope I will be able to balance updating this and the sparrows. the idea for this one is that Jade had her suspicions about Tori. but when she see her dealing with a hollow...aww fuck it you read the description lets do this thing. Jade Pov_

What I was seeing was like nothing I, or probably anyone had seen before. Although it was hard to pay attention to what was happening considering that I was running faster than I had before. I had no idea what the hell the thing behind me was ,but it was2 stories tall with a big white mask and I think it was trying to eat me.

ducking Into a nearby alley I pulled my legs up close to my chest. My heart was like a dam jack hammer and I was panting like a dog on a hot day. I love horror movies but this was something else. Just as I started to think that maybe I lost it a loud roar like Godzilla or something cut through the air.

"Oh god this is it" I thought to myself. Reaching into my bag I pulled out the pair of scissors, what good could these do? I could probably shoot that thing and it would just piss it off. "Fuck fuck fuck" I whispered quietly Im gonna die in an alley killed by whatever that thing was.

In all the confusion my mind was going a million miles per hour. Thinking of Beck, Cat, Andre, Robie, even Vega and my asshole father. That was likely why I didn't see her just above the roof tops, why I still didn't see her when she jumped down to the alley, and why I finally noticed her when she yelled at me.

"JADE MOVE NOW"! where did I know that voice? "NOW"! without thinking I bolted up still clutching my scissors and ran to the oh so familiar voice coming from the shadows. "HADO NUMBER 31 Shakkaho" a blast of bright red something flashed from her hands Illuminating the dark shadows of the night time that I was her face.

"Vega"? I said a little quieter than I had intended. she was wearing a black robe with dark pink sash, and at her side was one of those old school japanese swords."Yes Jade now mov…" she was cut off by the monster thing, apparently what ever she did hut it, it was missing one of its 3 arms. Not having time to think about what was happening i stumbled to the alley wall, which was about as out of the way as I could be.

With me out of the way she pulled the sword at her waist out and lunged at the monster. with a single slash she cut off one of its legs! Not knowing what to i just stared at the bizarre imposable scene unfolding in front of me. Stumbling forward the monster swung at Vega as she seemed to stand in mid air. This sent her flying out of sight. With her out of sight the Monster turned its attention back to me. I was pressed up to the back wall of the alley as it began to drag itself toward me.

I couldn't move, what was I going to do, this thing was going to kill my last moments and the monster only 20 or 15 feet away I did the only thing I could ever think to do, I threw my scissor. The tips landed in the things white mask but weren't deep enough to stick. It let out another one of those deafening then again seemingly falling from nowhere, Tori landed and buried her sword into the monsters mask. And with that the thing let out one last scream and then seemed to disintegrate in front of my eyes. but then again considering all that I had seen in the last 10 minutes this seemed a whole lot less impossible.

Panting Tori looked up at me as she sheathed her sword. "Oh my God Jade are you Ok" she asked as she ran up the alley to where I sat cowering. As she got to me she took my face in her hands and repeated her earlier question "Jade are you Ok"? "wha-what the he-hell just " was all I could muster."Jade Listen i'm going to take you home, but first I need to know are you hurt at all "?

"N-no I think Im fine" I finally said." Oh thank god" she said relieved " my helling kedo still needs some work". with my heart still pounding I finally composed myself enough to finish the question i had tried to ask earlier. grabbing her by the shoulders I asked " Tori, what the fucking hell just happened"!?

"yeah that might be a little hard to explain...if this wasn't a dream" she said clearly trying to cover up some truth." bullshit Vega, and what are you wearing" I asked looking down at her strange black robe. "I will explain everything just close your eyes for a second" the brunette girl said in a calming tone, but it was clear that she was still pretty freaked out. Like an idiot I listen her and the second I closed I completely passed out.

I began to regain consciousness a few minutes later. I couldn't be sure but I felt the cool night air against my face and as I tried to open my eyes i could have sworn I saw the buildings passing under me like I was flying. "Tori wa-what is…" I tried to ask but my mouth felt like rubber. " Just go back to sleep Jade" said Vega in that voice of hers. Maybe it was just because I was half asleep but her voice sounded like cool water on a hot day. What the hell was I thinking?

After that the last thing I remember was being placed in my bed by Vega and her saying "this was all a dream Jade west". It had to have been about midnight when I got back to my bed, some how, so naturally I was out like a light.

The next morning started like any other. My father banged on my door telling me that i was going to be late to the school that his money. Stumbling out of bed I showered, put on makeup and hoped in my car. On the drive to school what ever happened last night flew through my mind. That giant monster thing, the flash of red light, and Vega. My God what ever that thing was it tried to kill me and Vega killed it. I couldn't imagine what had happened or whether it was even reel.

During the first three classes I couldn't stop replaying the event in my head. I also noticed that I hadn't seen Tori all morning, like she was avoiding me. Finally fourth period rolled around, that was Sikowitz class. I had to see Tori their. As I sat down in my regular seat I looked around the see the latina girl. I saw Beck and Andre discussing something, we had broken up two months. Robie was talking with his right hand like the total wrideo he was, and Cat was playing with her hair.

Tori made her in the classroom at the last minute before the bell rang. She didn't look me in the eye, this was especially weird. Usually she would be trying to chat me up or start a conversation, and I would be trying to push her away. The whole class period she never looked my way once.

After the period she left the class ahead of everyone else. Typically she would hang back with the rest of the groupe as we made our way out to lunch."Hey does anyone else think Tori is acting weird today" Andre asked. "Yea what's that girl been upto" Rex Chimed in. This was getting too frustrating. Taking one last bite of my salad I stood up and headed inside, If she wasn't in the Asphalt cafe there was only one place she could be.

I threw open the door to the first floor janitor's closet, and sure enough she was sitting on a folding chair eating a burger. "Jade! what…" she said clearly not expecting me." Alright Vega, you have been avoiding me all day" I said confidently. "but most Importantly, What in the name of every thing that is holy happened last night"?

_Alrighty I'll be ending our first chapter here. Jade has cornered Tori and she is hell bent on knowing what happened the night before. So as for updates I am on Christmas break so will probably put out a new chapter just after new years. So thank you for reading Fave ,fallow, and review. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey what did I say, yea getting one of these done on time really does make me happy. So Jade has found Tori and she wants answers. I hope you enjoy. Ps I decided that this story will stay in Jade's pov, any way here's wonderwall._

She just sat there like a deer in headlights, eyes wide with pure shock. Finally after what felt like an eternity she composed herself. "Jade you scared the hell out of me, and what happened last night I don't know" she inquired. Wow was she a bad liar. "You actually expect me to think you don't know what I'm talking about, the monster and you had a sward". I pulled over one of the folding chairs and placed I'd down in front of Tori.

"Jade I'm serious last night I was at home not out killing some monster with you" The Latin girl said. Leaning in on ,my chair I said in a hushed tone "did I say that you killed it"? I knew it I had her cornered, she couldn't keep up this charade up. Sitting back in my I finally knew I was going to get some answers. "Jade I..."was all she could say befor the phone in her pocket vibrated and let out a small jingle. After she looked at the screen she stood up and started to make her way towards to door.

Moving quick I got between her and the exit."oh no I'm not letting you get off that easily " I spouted smugly, still proud I had tricked her. "Jade" she said in a voice that was calm yet confidant "I need to go and I can't tell you why but just trust me".Honestly I was so shocked by the tone of her voice that my grip on the handle became loose and she pushed straight past me.

For a moment I stood in the doorway just surprised. Realising that she was getting away I came through the door to find an empty hall, not a Tori in sight. That girl had always seemed off, odd. It wasn't just that I didn't like her, I knew she was hiding something. And what happened last night was the proof I needed.

After a minute or so of pondering the circumstance. But this was interrupted by the bell, lunch was over and I wasn't long before the halls where flooded with students. My next two classes went on, but it was almost impossible to focus on anything my teachers said. So many new questions had been raised.

Finally the last class of the day rolled around, American history,the second class I had with Vega. I got to the room 388 quickly to see if I could catch her before class. I just made it in time, Beck made sure to remind me of our date tomorrow. I chose not to tell him about Last night and Tori. I sat in my usual chair, across the room. The teacher had to move us apart a couple of weeks ago due to me bothering her too much.

All throughout the class period I kept watching her. She was totally normal, but then again she wasn't. She seemed more happy than usual, she even saw me looking at her and she just waived. This was strange for Tori, she was a happy girl but this was just not her.

After class I just couldn't catch up to her. She dogged and weaved her way through the sea of students in the halls of Hollywood arts. After a few minutes of looking for her I gave up. Before I could go to my car a pair of big arms nearly picked my up from behind in a hug. "How is my princes of the dead" my long haired boyfriend said voice muffled.

"Hey, somethings not right with Tori" I said flatly as he put me down."like what in particular"? "No not really" I decided not to tell him about the monster. What ever this thing was I had the feeling he ,or anyone else for that matter, didn't need to know.

My drive home was fairly normal, but about 10 minutes before I got home I saw it. It was a little longer than a bus with legs like an insect and it had one of those white masks, this was one of those things that attacked me yesterday. Looking up it was chasing a man down a back street. I nearly Swerved onto the curve as I pulled over.

Honestly I didn't know what the plan was chasing this thing. Whatever they where they could kill me and not think twice about it. The sound of my feet slapping the ground evoked off the near by houses as I pursued the monster and poor guy is was chasing.

This thing was fast and before long I was out of breath. But right when it seemed like this unfortunate bastard was done for she arrived. With a few quick slashes Vega had killed the giant but thing. And finally once it was dead I caught up and made my self know. "Hey Vega" I said still panting. "Oh god, Jade you weren't suppose to see..." she said clearly surprised and a little scared.

"Well I did and you can't try and tell me this one is a dream" I responded confidently. "So" I side putting my hands on my hips "you going to actually explain what's going on here"

_Ok this this chapter_ _will be the end of keeping Jade in the dark about the world of Bleach. And the next chapter, which I intend to get out at least by next week but no promises, will be the one where Tori gets to explain what the monsters Jade has been seeing are and what she is. Thank you for reading Fave, fallow, and review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey hey kids, it's me and I've got a new chapter just for you guys. Alright like I said last time this will be the end of the whole mystery for Jade. And we will get to learn what Tori's story is and I'll be inventing some extra stuff to explain the how international soul reapers work._

Sitting on her porch I just had to think, whatever she was going to tell me it was sure going to be good. Because in the last two days I had seen thing that either meant I had totally gone nuts or I had made an incredible discovery. After the incident involving the giant bug thing Tori cracked and finally said that she'd explain what had happened. We had driven to her house in totally silence.

She emerged from the door out holding a glass and a monster can, handing me the can she sat down and sighed. "So I suppose you know what I what to know, so spill" I said smugly. "Alright Jade you win here's the truth" she responded in a defeated tone I wasn't prepared for. "The monsters you saw today and last night where called hollows, they are souls who died and never moved on. And they now roam the world of the living pursuing other souls to consume. In most cases they just attack the dead, but I guess you got lucky".

Can't say I was expecting that, although with recent event what I expect and what reality delivers can be very different. "That all makes sense, in a way, but how come I've never heard of these things" I asked taking a sip of the energy drink."Because to most humans they are totally invisible and undetectable" she explained.

"Now the reason you can see them is Because of your high spiritual pressure. Think of it like an energy in all living things. Kinda like the force from Star wars". All this was kinda daunting to take in, ghost and these hollow things to. "I am a soul reaper, we are tasked with eliminating the hollows and helping lost souls move on to the soul society. Think of it as kinda like heaven, but less wings and and clouds and more feudal Japan."

"Well that's a lot to process" I said shocked. "Yea I'd expect, but there's more I'm not seventeen, I'm actually 187" she quietly noted. "Wow, I was gonna make a twilight reference but for someone coming up on nearly two centuries you look pretty good" I added with a laugh. "Oh I get it you think I'm lying".

"Vega, you just said your a 187 year old japanese grim reaper or whatever, pardon my skepticism " I said smugly. Stopping the conversation for a moment her face made it clear that she was thinking through her next answer carefully. After a few minutes she finally broke her silence. "Ah ha" she nearly shouted triumphantly "watch this".

She reached into her front pockets and pulls out what looks likes a pez dispenser, standing up she popped one of the small candy's in her mouth. And with a quick flash of blue light there stood before me two Tori Vega. One in her regular street clothes and one in those black robes she had on earlier.

With what I had to guess was a pretty surprised look I stared at the two Tori before me."Jade meet poppy, poppy is a soul candy, she hold my place and minds my body when I'm out fighting hollows" the Tori in the black robe said."HI JADEY" poppy said loudly." Well it's still very possible that I'm losing it, but at this point this all seems weirdly possible".

Sitting up in my chair on her deck I thought about all Tori had told me and all I had seen in the last couple of days. After all what reason did she have to lie to me at this point, no made how insane what she said was I had little to no choice but to believe it.

Just before I was about to ask my next question the phone in Poppy's vibrated. Tori reached in and pulled it out, looking at the screen she frowned."what's up, someone text you"? "Yea, the soul society, another hollow in... the Hollywood hills. Darn that's the 3rd one today" she responded."Is that a lot for one day" I inquired. "Yea it is, ever since I was stationed in L.A we usually average about one or two a week, that's not including souls we help move on"

"Whose we" I probed. "Including myself there are 5 soul reapers in L.A, they might have something to do with..." she trailed off. "with what" I ask standing up."nothing, I've got to go. I'll be back in like 15 or 25 minutes" before I could ask any further she disappeared. Frowning I look over to Poppy. She still had that big dumb look on her face."So do you know if Tori has any" my sentence was interrupted by loudly asking if I wanted to make crafts with her(I'd bet cat would love to hang out with her).

After nearly a half hour of trying to get Poppy to calm down, the girl was like 5 .year old who had too much sugar, Tori landed on the porch outside."finally your back, this one was killing" I said as she walked in. My eyes were drawn instantly to the good sized cut on her left arm. "Oh shit Vega" I rushed over to inspect to wound. "It's ok, soul reapers can heal faster and I can patch this up".

She made her way to the kitchen and pulled out a small medical kit. Before long she had stopped the beading and was sewing it up."wow, they teach you how to patch yourself up in soul society" I asked looking at the still bruised flesh. "Yea, I was almost in the medical squad" she said with a light laugh.

"Hey before you left you where going to say something about why there were so many hollows recently " I said remembering how she had trailed of before. "Well...just gimme a second, I'm going to get back in my gigi" the brunette girl said walking over to Poppy who was sitting on the couch."Gigi"? before she answered she bumped Poppy in the back of the head, holding her hand in front of her mouth she caught the small round candy. Putting the soul candy on the coffee table she reentered the limp body.

"The Gigi is a proxy body, it's a way I can interact with the regular world" she said as she stood up in her gigi. "So, as for what I was saying before I left" the latina girl paused clearly thinking about what her next words were."Jade look I am telling you this in all absolute confidence. You can't tell anyone. Understand"?

"Yea I totally get it, wait does anyone else know" I asked as I sat next to her on the red couch."no, no one knows or can know". After a few minutes of silence she finally broke the silence. "Hey, um could I crash here tonight. I don't think my parents will care"?

"Yea sure, you want the couch or we can both use my bed"?" Your bed, we can use your bed " I answered a little too quick."Let's watch a movie" I suggested as I stood up from the sofa. "Sure, you like Frozen" she said as she walked over to a stack of movies next to the T.V.

We sat down and began to watch the Disney film. All throughout it though I could swear I could feel Tori sitting a little closer than usual, and to be honest that wasn't that bad. By the end of the movie it was nearly 11:30 and Tori was almost completely asleep leaning on me. Despite all the insanity of the day, right now things felt like they just made sense.

_Ok so that will be it for chapter 3. It really late and I have got to be up very early so yea signing off, no guarantee when the next chapter will be. Fave, fallow and review. _


End file.
